dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorceress
"Bewitching women with knowledge of dark magic. They are weak of body, but the great knowledge they wield of the arcane arts cannot be ignored. Sorceresses can create delicious food, control skeletons, and turn foes into harmless frogs. A jack-of-all-trades support class, they can provide aid to their friends in countless ways." - Sorceress description in Atlus Dragon's Crown website. The Sorceress is the only class that can create food. With this skill and in conjunction with her other abilities, she can handle long solo runs more easily than other characters. It's best to use her defensively and it's particularly useful in long chain runs at higher difficulties. Stats Strength - E Constitution - D Intelligence - A Magic Resistance - S Dexterity - B Luck - A Techniques Blizzard - A spellbook where the Sorceress summons a blizzard that hits everything on the screen multiple times for the duration of the spell. Increase in levels allows more spell usage, power, and duration. Thundercloud - A spell where the Sorceress summons a thundercloud that strikes down lightning as it flies about on the screen. Powerful, but it isn't very accurate. Increase in levels increases the power, duration, and spell usage. Levitation - Grants the Sorceress the ability to do an air-dash after a double jump. It also increases the power of aerial spells. Ice Prison - The Sorceress summons 2 vertical rows of razor-sharp ice spikes that remain onscreen for a short time and do continuous damage to all enemies that touch them, as well as limit enemy movement until they dissipate. Increase in levels allow more usage and increase damage inflicted. Create Food - Self explanatory. Increase in levels allow food to restore more health. At rank 2+, it will also create bones for Sorceress if she has points in Animate Skeleton. For allies, at rank 2+ it will create boulders for Dwarf, barrels for Wizard, and arrows for Elf. Petrification - Turn enemies to stone. But only works on the enemies who look into the Sorceress's eyes. A full list of the Sorceress's Skills can be found here . Play Style Strengths & Weaknesses While the Sorceress does have some offensive spells, they are not as strong as the Wizard's. Her skills lie in her ability to support others, summoning armies of undead minions by re-animating the corpses of fallen players and NPCs. The Sorceress is good for building up a small army, as well having the ability to conjure delicious food, shielding the entire group and freezing the enemies. In addition, she can also turn her foes into harmless frogs or into stone. She is a great asset for a successful group, especially in Infernal mode. The Sorceress' weakness is her physical defense which is the lowest of all the characters. In duels, the Sorceress can be put down very easily if you can get to her without her magic shield up. She still can freeze, stun, snare, frog, petrify, paralyze, burn, and summon up to 4 skeletons which makes her one of the most versatile heroes of the game. Also keep in mind the Sorceress can also use her Dash Attack which can easily knock enemies a good distance away from her. If used with good timing, you can cause damage and keep enemies off you at the same time. Utilizing the Sorceress' Dash Attack could mean the difference between defeat and victory as it provides enough damage to deal the final blow when you don't have time to charge your magic. Ice staffs have the lowest damage of the three types, but have the highest support ability. All ice attacks can freeze enemies. Her ice tornado can reflect ALL ranged and fireball attacks (arrows, thrown daggers, and even certain boss attacks). Fire staffs have the best DPS, but are 100% useless in water. Against the Kraken only your midair fireballs will work. Lightning staffs do medium damage, but have the best range. Their attacks go across the entire screen, and up the entire screen. Her midair charge attack hits all around her with high knockdown, but low power. This staff is great if you want to stay far away and hit big bosses. Not recommended for the Killer Rabbit. Gallery Dragon's Crown Sorceress|Sorceress Debut Trailer DC - Sorceress - 02.png|Alt Artwork DC - Group Shot.png|The entire group together at a tavern Tokuten p23 0510.png|Bonus Artwork Sorceress-Color Palette.jpg|Color Palettes Dc-sorceress-epilogue.jpg|Sorceress Epilogue 143 max.jpg 1363248926-dragon-s-crwon-sorceress.jpg Dragons-crown-sorceress-walking-animation.gif|Walk Animation (Click to Play) tumblr_mr79ekE3Hv1qdc3deo2_1280.png 712BplMNWcL.jpg SorceressT.gif|Animation Concept Art.jpg|1998 concept art of Dragon's Crown as a game for the Sega Dreamcast. The Sorceress can be seen on the upper left. Video(s) Trivia *The sorceress is a necromancer with large breasts. In Vanillaware games, necromancers have large breasts. It is speculated that this is because the motif is characters who give life to the dead. The functional purpose of breasts is to provide milk for children, to give life. So, instead of using the traditional old men from fantasy settings, Vanillaware characters are young looking, well-endowed women, such as Odette from Odin Sphere and Opalnaria Rain and Lujei Piche from Grim Grimoire.Lee Chaisiri, Andy (2013-04-23). HOKUTOANDY: Dragon's Crown creator George Kamitani responds to Kotaku. Retrieved 2014-05-11. *Morda from the Berserk ''series, has a strong resemblance to the Sorceress, they both are elegant dressed witches, are capable of casting powerfull spells and they both have adventurous personalities. *The Sorceress looks very similar to Lillet Blan, the main character from Grim Grimoire, one of Vanillaware's first titles on the PS2. *The Sorceress uses wands, but her attacks are the exact same as the wizard, who uses staves. In fact, they are the only class who share the same fighting style. *As a busty female magician, the sorceress is similar looking to Jessica from ''Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King. *The Sorceress seems to be an espy of Kongiku from Muramasa: The Demon Blade, as both are incredibly busty and jiggle even when idle. *The Sorceress' dashing attack is very similar to Peach's Peach Bomber move from Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros Brawl as both women can hit enemies with their butt so hard they go flying. *The Sorceress is the only class whose default hair color is not silver/white, she is also the only character who leans back while running. *Sorceress Japanese voice actress is Kikuko Inoue. Her English voice actress is Erin Fitzgerald. *Two of her dying messages has her saying "Tell her I loved her..." and "Please... Tell him I loved him" which implies that she has a preference for both men and women. Her bones also states "I was single my whole life...", revealing her feelings were never returned by either sex. References Navigation Category:Player Characters Category:Females Category:Characters